


【米Flo】入戲過深

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: ×RPS××自殘描述××雲劇情。與演員本人、史實無任何關聯×





	【米Flo】入戲過深

　　當Florent看著Mikele的時候，他自對方的眼瞳中找到那抹永遠年輕、閃閃發亮的人影，像個孩子般，正好奇地窺視著他。

　　「……Salieri，大師。」

　　阿阿、又來了……  
　　Florent的神色暗了下來，他覺得反胃，卻不明白為什麼；他想要將視線移開，卻又捨不得。  
　　眼前的人正越陷越深，Florent分神地想，當Mikele呼喚著他戲中角色名諱時，便成為了Mozart，真正的Mozart。  
　　活在Mozart l'opera rock戲中的那位音樂神才。

　　「Mozart。」他知道他不應該這樣，但仍然回應了，一股焦躁混合不安，他在Mikele靠過來時，下意識地閃避掉了。  
　　「您明天還有一場演出，早點歇息。」

　　他用著敬語，以自己的唇轉述Salieri想說的話。渾身的毛細孔都在叫囂著，Florent幾乎無法控制住那股想傷害對方的衝動。

　　還我！把Mikele還我，Mozart！

　　生活正在逐漸崩壞，這都是Mozart的錯。  
　　男人揪住自己的雙手，腕上一道道尚未癒合的疤痕，被粗魯地抓破了，鮮血順著指縫留下，染紅了整片掌心。  
　　好痛。Florent眼眶有些泛紅，好痛好痛好痛。  
　　而這些都是Mozart的錯。

　　始作俑者正目瞪口呆地看著他傷害自己，無力地試圖阻止。  
　　Florent能看見Salieri的鬼魂正以掌心覆上他的雙手，誘使著他將美工刀刀片刺入咽喉。  
　　Mikele即時將刀子拍開了。  
　　「Flo！冷靜點！」  
　　「放開我，Mozart。」

　　Salieri罪惡的血液玷污了音樂神才。  
　　Florent難過地又哭了。  
　　Mikele擁抱住他。

　　「……大師…您、您累了吧？休息一下，好嗎？」  
　　Florent不清楚自己脫序的行為究竟是嚇到Mikele還是Mozart。他充滿愧疚感，將金髮男人緊緊擁抱住。

　　「原諒我，Mozart。」

 

　　end?

 

　　【後記】  
　　張開雙眼，Mikele看著靠在他肩頭疲憊地睡著的Florent，伸手以指腹輕撫過對方多日淺眠、缺乏妥善休息下日漸厚重的黑眼圈。

　　「Salieri，我的好大師……」

　　——能夠請你，把我的Flo還給我嗎？

　　Mikele的思緒飄向房間，躺在上鎖的櫃子中，那屬於Florent Mothe的精神鑑定報告。


End file.
